Memorias
by Virginalis
Summary: Estos son los recuerdos de Sage, acerca de la Orden del siglo XVII.
1. Reencarnación

**Memorias**

 **Capítulo I: La llegada**

 **Sagitario**

.

.

Desde la cima de las Doce Casas, el paisaje lucía casi como un espejismo. Con el atardecer pisando sus talones el cielo brillaba en tonos naranjas y cobrizos, reflejando su fulgor incendiario en las cálidas aguas mediterráneas que flanqueaban la Península del Ática. Los ojos de Sage, serenos y sabios, parecían mirar más allá. Pasando el horizonte, cruzando el mar Egeo, mucho más lejano de los límites de Grecia. Casi sintió explorar el mundo con una sola mirada. Contempló con paz los pueblos colindantes, llenos de vida. Rodorio y Kamalakion, con sus pueblerinos trabajando día y noche y un poco más lejos, Kineta, aquel lugar que de vez en cuando solía visitar.

El sonido del oleaje lamiendo la orilla de la playa de Megara limpiaba su pobre alma herida. Tanta longevidad a veces le molestaba, y hasta aburría. Cada tanto se encontraba deseando ser un humano normal y alcanzar la paz. Cien años ya de la última guerra en la que vio perecer a sus camaradas, a su diosa. Durante un siglo sus ojos contemplaron demasiadas cosas, las suficientes para marcar su vida como un sello de fuego sobre la piel.

Decían por ahí que los horrores de la guerra son imposibles de superar, que ver a un amigo morir marca por siempre tu vida. Uno a uno pereció valientemente en busca de conseguir la paz interrumpida por dioses aburridos. Paz que les costó la cabeza de su diosa, y la vida de miles de personas.  
Cada rostro de los fuertes militares ataviados en armaduras doradas se mantenían intactos en su memoria, como el más fresco de los recuerdos. Los caballeros de Plata y Bronce, hasta los soldados rasos. Recordaba a cada uno de ellos con una fuerte presión en el pecho.

Podía sentirlo en la piel. Se lo susurraba el aire, las estrellas que adornaban el cielo lo anunciaron. El sonido de las olas rompiendo fuertemente en Ática llegó a sus oídos, casi como si se encontrara de pie en el mismo cabo Sounión. La naturaleza lo anunciaba, y sabía que no había vuelta atrás.

Unos pasos a sus espaldas le alertaron la llegada de alguien más. Pasos pesados, característicos de quien llevaba una de las vestiduras sagradas tan doradas como el mismísimo sol. Sin darse la vuelta, escuchó el crujido del oro al tocar el suelo, hincado sobre una de sus rodillas y agachando la cabeza, se encontraba uno de los más fuertes caballeros en su estirpe.

—Patriarca. —aquella fue la única palabra del hombre. Vestía una armadura dorada que lo cubría de cuerpo completo. Amplias hombreras elevadas hacia arriba con bordes redondeados, el peto cubriendo por completo su torso decorado por arabesques, y protección en sus brazos y piernas que finalizaban en doble capa. Una tiara de tres puntas decoraba la cabeza del santo, simulando a los lados de ésta, dos alas. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención del conjunto, eran definitivamente las grandes alas en su espalda, manteniéndose en una posición plegada y dándole la apariencia de un ángel.

—Puedes ponerte de pie, Alessandro.

Efectivamente, el caballero de Sagitario se reincorporó. Alto, superaba con creces el metro ochenta. Su rostro notaba facciones atractivas, una barbilla angulosa y mandíbula afilada. Los ojos brillaban verdes cuál olivas, resaltando en el tono dorado de su piel. Aunque su cuerpo denotaba cierta musculatura, continuaba siendo esbelto y elegante como una flecha.  
Un romano en toda su extensión.

—Te he encomendado una misión, Alessandro de Sagitario. Las estrellas revelaron la ubicación que tanto esperábamos.—el hombre mayor entre ambos volteó mirando a los ojos del caballero. Sage era un hombre alto y corpulento, pero de todas formas tuvo que mirar hacia arriba—. Se encuentra en el reino de Polonia. En un pueblo llamado Naklo, cerca de Pomerania.

 _._

 _._

 _Naklo, Polonia._

Kasha suspiró profundo, un poco agotada luego del tremendo ajetreo provocado por... niños. Algunas veces se preguntaba a sí misma cómo catorce niños podían causar tanto alboroto como un bastión de guerreros. Amaba a todos y cada uno de los pequeños huérfanos, pero eso no significaba que a veces le causaran terribles dolores de cabeza. Si lo veía de otra manera, eso significaba que eran felices. No tenían padres que los arropara en la noche o les leyera un cuento, ni hermanos con los que jugar. Algunos de ellos incluso habían sido maltratados antes de llegar.

Se esforzaba mucho en darles la infancia que se merecían, llena de juegos y alegría. No tenían padres, pero ella se aseguraba de besar sus frentecitas cada noche antes de dormir. No tenían hermanos de sangre, pero entre ellos se cuidaban y querían como si lo fueran y sufrían mucho cada vez que adoptaban a uno. Hacía un mes Kevin tuvo la suerte de ser adoptado por una familia que no podía concebir, y si lo pillaba desprevenido, a veces encontraba a Bastián sentado frente a la puerta de entrada de la humilde casa, con un deje de tristeza en su rostro por ser alejado de su mejor amigo.

Un fuerte chillido la devolvió a la realidad. Anna, una niña de piel oscura lloraba a los gritos, mientras Salem, un niño de piel pálida y cabellos clarísimos, reía frente a ella como si hubiera escuchado el chiste más divertido del mundo, mientras le llamaba "niña lodo". Por más de que les enseñara a respetar a sus pares, muchas veces los niños eran crueles con lo que no entendían o con las personas diferentes a ellos. Estuvo a punto de regañar a Salem, pero veloz como una tromba, Qian se le adelantó. El muchacho de ojos rasgados, natal del lejano oriente, corrió hacia su amigo, asestándole un puñetazo en la mejilla que hizo que el rostro de Salem se volteara y su labio sangrara. Rápidamente el niño estalló en llanto.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Te dije que dejaras de molestar a las niñas!—gruñó el oriental, ahora sujetando al otro niño por el cuello de su camiseta y zamarreándolo como si fuera un trapo viejo — ¡Debemos protegerlas y cuidarlas y lo único que haces es molestar a Anna! ¡Ya verás cómo te-  
—Qian, basta.

Una voz suave hizo presencia entre tanto escándalo. De inmediato surgió el silencio, como si las palabras profesadas fueran un interruptor que apagaba a los mencionados. Qian soltó a su atacado, el cual cayó al suelo junto a Anna, que ya había dejado de llorar y sólo gimoteaba.

Así era Clio. Con escasos diez años poseía la capacidad de tranquilizar y darle paz hasta al más agresivo de sus niños. Una bondad eterna denotaba en sus ojos azules, que aunque pertenecieran a una pequeña, reflejaban la madurez y sabiduría de una persona mayor. Sujetando la falda de su blanco camisón se arrodilló junto a Anna, posando la palma de la mano en su hombro.

—Anna, tu color de piel no tiene nada de malo. Es precioso así, eres preciosa tal y como naciste. Si te comparan con la tierra no debes sentirte ofendida. La tierra da vida, nos alimentamos y existimos gracias a ella.

Secó las lágrimas del infantil rostro. Anna asintió a cada una de sus palabras, sintiendo consuelo y su corazón reconfortado. Clio esta vez se dirigió a Salem, el que ya esperaba una fuerte reprimenda por sus acciones. No esperó que llevara la mano sobre su boca. Sintió dolor y arrugó la nariz. La calidez que surgió de la palma de su amiga rubia fue suficiente para relajarlo, y de a poco, el dolor desapareció. Kasha observaba en silencio las acciones de la niña. No sabían cómo, además de su dulce personalidad, podía sanar heridas. Ni siquiera ella sabía cómo era capaz de tales obras, pero no dudaba en ayudar a quién lo necesitara.

—Salem, no importa quienes seamos por fuera, si no lo que hay en nuestro interior. Si nuestro cuerpo físico desapareciera y sólo quedara nuestro espíritu ¿Crees que tu alma sería blanca y pura? ¿O se encontraría manchada por el miasma?

Salem no respondió. Tan sólo fregó su puño en sus ojos enrojecidos. Sobre su pómulo golpeado ya comenzaba a notarse una marca roja.  
Mientras tanto, el llamado Qian se alejaba lentamente, paso por paso, tratando de no ser escuchado por su amiga. Quería evitar a toda cosa las reprimendas de Clio. Como si hubiera leído su mente, la nombrada giró hacia él, sus ojos llenos de dulzura y hasta preocupación. Suspiró avergonzado.

—Qian, ya hablamos de esto. No puedes golpear a cada niño por todo. Todos cometemos errores alguna vez porque somos humanos, y la violencia no lo soluciona.

La mujer mayor entre ellos negó con la cabeza, sonrisa en los labios incluida. Se sintió agradecida de tener entre esos niños a un ser tan bondadoso como Clio. Aun siendo una pequeña le ayudaba más que nadie con los niños problemáticos del orfanato. Clio le devolvió la mirada con una inmensa sonrisa.

No tenían idea de que aquella sería la última vez que se sonreirían con tanto cariño.

.

.

—Estrellas, ilumínenme. Guíenme en mi camino. —fueron las palabras del santo de Sagitario, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo para protegerse del frío. A pesar del pesado abrigo de lana que llevaba, el frío conseguía colarse a través de la tela y darle una sensación de helazón que no le gustaba para nada. En momentos así extrañaba el calor de sus tierras. Como respondiendo a su llamado las estrellas brillaron con fulgor. Sabía que se encontraba cercano al lugar de su destino, pero no tenía idea con certeza de dónde estaba el orfanato que el patriarca mencionó al asignarle la misión.

Llegar hasta Polonia le había tomado más de un mes de viaje, y encontrar aquel pueblucho, dos semanas más. Siguiendo las estrellas continuó caminando durante lo que le parecieron horas. No estaba cansado, una caminata no tenía comparación a los duros entrenamientos militares a los que se sometía en el Santuario. Pero sí moría de frío y su estómago comenzaba a gruñir.

Durante el tiempo de viaje tuvo la oportunidad de apreciar muchísimos paisajes, hasta se había tomado la libertad y placer culpable de detenerse a plasmar las atractivas imágenes con un carboncillo en papel pergamino. El caballero de Sagitario disfrutaba del arte como nadie más. Procedente de Italia, estaba relacionado con el arte de una manera muy importante. En sus pocos tiempos libres se daba el lujo de pintar sobre lienzo. La zona residencial de la casa de Sagitario fácilmente podía pasar por una exposición de arte.

A lo lejos, tal vez quinientos metros más adelante consiguió ver una columna de humo. Significaba fuego, por ende, calor y personas ¿Sería algún pueblo? ¿Un asentadero? ¿Viajeros como él? ¿Algún ritual pagano? No importaba lo que fuera, la armadura dorada que cargaba a sus espaldas muchas veces le evitaba pasar hambre mientras se encontraba lejos de las ciudades. Por eso mismo vistió la armadura, ésta de inmediato lo reconfortó con su calor. Y así, se dirigió directo al lugar que buscaba.

Lo que vio al llegar lo paralizó por completo. Ninguna de sus posibilidades se vio cumplida cuando frente a él, una casa ardía en llamas. No tardó ni un segundo en lanzarse directo entre las llamas, las cuales retrocedieron frente a su inmenso cosmos encendido. De repente sintió en una de las habitaciones un estallido de cosmos. Fue guiado a una de las habitaciones, la puerta de madera ardía al igual que el resto de la casa de madera. La abrió de una patada encontrándose con dos niños fuertemente abrazados, envueltos en un cosmos blanco que al igual que el propio, les protegía del incendio. No le hizo falta ni siquiera analizar para saber que su búsqueda estaba terminada.

Los niños voltearon la cabeza hacia él, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una expresión de pánico en sus rostros. Rápidamente cargó en sus brazos a ambos pequeños para alejarlos del peligro, fuera de la cabaña. La niña casi temblaba en un estado de shock por lo que se dirigió al niño.

— ¿Hay alguien más ahí adentro?—preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos. El pequeño asintió, frotando su mejilla llena de hollín  
—. Doce más, y la señorita Kasha... ayúdenos, por favor. —suplicó. No tenía idea quién era ese hombre con deslumbrante armadura, pero confió en él. Y viéndolo entrar entre las llamas, con su armadura brillando fuertemente en tonos naranja y la valentía a flor de piel, Qian por primera vez supo lo que era tener un héroe.

Alessandro cargó sobre sus hombros y brazos a tantos niños como pudo para luego salir y recostarlos en el pasto helado. Ni siquiera el metal de su armadura calentándose con el abrasador calor le haría dejar allí adentro a uno de esos niños. Repitió la acción tres veces hasta que cada uno de ellos y la llamada señorita Kasha estuvieron fuera. Comprobó con terror el pulso de todos los niños inconscientes y de la mujer.

Ninguno respiraba.

* * *

 _ **Su floja servidora aparece por aquí luego de siglos, con una nueva historia por delante. Esta será una nueva saga de SS, ubicada en la línea temporal de The Lost Canvas, un siglo antes de la guerra santa en la que Tenma y sus compañeros participaron, y un siglo después de la perdida guerra de Sage y Hakurei.**_

 _ **Para ubicarnos con los personajes pronto haré un extra, por así decirlo, con la biografía de cada uno a medida de sus apariciones.**_


	2. Donde Heracles consiguió la victoria

**_II-Géminis_**

Cálidos rayos se colaron entre las vaporosas cortinas de seda y muselina que adornaban los amplios ventanales y ondeaban suavemente, agitadas por el paso de Eolo, centelleando como un diamante al encontrarse con el mobiliario labrado en oro puro y cristal. Sobre las once cabezas, se posaba un techo pintado de la mano del más fino artista entre los dioses, el mismísimo Apolo, representando el cosmos. Millones de diamantes incrustados en el cielorraso marmóreo brillaban casi con la intensidad de las estrellas, formando figuras, cada constelación, nebulosa y astro, parecían moverse y parpadear.

En el medio de aquel elegante templo, moraba un amplio mesón, diez de los doce lugares disponibles se encontraban ocupados. Zeus, Hera, Poseidón, Hestia, Apolo, Ares, Afrodita, Hefesto, Artemisa y Hermes intercambiaban miradas tensas, esperando a quien fuera el responsable de romper el silencio.

—De ninguna manera podemos permitirlo, Zeus. Esos hombres son capaces de destruír galaxias y matar dioses. No podemos dejar que simples humanos vuelvan a humillarnos.

El dios de dioses llevó su vista a la mujer a su derecha. Hera no se mostraba consternada, su rostro no exponía nada más que malicia y una ira contenida. Ares, dios de la guerra, no tardó en secundar a su madre.

—Se han atrevido a levantar su puño contra nosotros ¡Contra los dioses! Es inconcebible que quienes debieran venerarnos se revelen de tal manera.

—Athena es la protectora de la tierra y sus súbditos no dudarán en defenderla de quién sea. Solamente han respondido a sus caprichos e intentos por destruirla.—una expresión de indignación surcaba el enrojecido rostro del mencionado, que sentía en cualquier momento, cortar la cabeza de Hestia con su lanza—. Está preparándose para reencarnar, aunque aún no se ha cumplido su ciclo de reencarnación... Su contenedor ya está en El Santuario.

—Ananké ya se ha pronunciado al respecto, y ni siquiera nosotros podemos cambiar su palabra... Es inevitable que regrese a la tierra, su ejército se recupera de a poco. Aquellos quienes no tienen miedo de enfrentarse al designio divino están resurgiendo ¡Y nadie piensa en detenerlos!

—Hades no piensa participar.—Agregó Poseidón, atendiendo a cada uno de los presentes, más que nada a Ares y sus recientes palabras, a lo que Hera negó. A su lado, Afrodita suspiró, demasiado aburrida de los líos entre los peleoneros dioses. Poco interés tenía en las guerras—. No tiene interés de abandonar el Inframundo y sus huestes no se han recuperado, por lo que se quedará allá abajo por un buen tiempo más.

Todos los presentes observaron al dios de los mares.

—Yo me encargaré.—En un elegante movimiento, Hera se puso de pie, estirando los pliegues en su vestido de seda. Había encontrado la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de la hija predilecta de su esposo, la tan insoportable Athena. Mientras esta se encontraba en su letargo, la diosa del matrimonio se alegraba en demasía de no ver su espantosa cara en las reuniones olímpicas. Si tenía que sellarla con sus propias manos en un ánfora y lanzarla a las profundidades del Tártaro, lo haría.

—Este es el preludio de una nueva guerra santa, Hera. Tú, una diosa que jamás ha batallado ¿Te sientes capaz de enfrentar a los asesinos de dioses solamente por tu odio a mi hija?

La enorme sonrisa que surcó el rostro de Hera fue suficiente para confirmar su incógnita. No le agradaba para nada la idea de su esposa e hija enfrentándose, pero su trabajo era tratar de mantener amenas las relaciones entre los dioses, y demasiada presión recaía sobre él. Pero mejor Hera que Ares, pensó. Estaba seguro de que su esposa se encargaría solamente de aquello, en Ares no podía confiar. Nada le aseguraba que no plantase la semilla del mal en todo el mundo y provocase un desastre de proporciones bíblicas que le llevara a enfrentarse al resto del Olimpo.

Hera tuvo que contenerse para no saltar sobre el mesón de pura felicidad. Las ansias de vengarse y ver caer bullían por todo su cuerpo como el caudal del Estigia. Ya era conocida por todo el Olimpo la rencorosa personalidad de Hera, pero nadie se esperaba que la misma reina de los dioses se ofreciera a acabar con simples humanos como si fuesen moscas, partículas insignificantes de polvo en el universo.

—No tienes un ejército al cuál enviar ¿Pretendes armarte e ir tú misma a la batalla?

—Cariño yo no tengo un ejército o soldados a mi favor, y es claro que no mancharé mis manos con sangre tan sucia e insignificante. Pero estoy segura que los guardianes del Olimpo estarán orgullosos de defendernos.

—Muchos de ellos son antiguos siervos de Athena ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que levantarán su puño contra ella?

—Tú mismo lo has dicho, Hermes. Antiguos. Su trabajo ahora es asegurarse de que el Olimpo esté a salvo, y esos humanos son una amenaza para nosotros. Irán a la batalla, hasta los Guardianes legendarios.

Zeus presionó sus labios, nada bueno auguraba de todo lo que se avecinaba. Aunque su lealtad estuviera con su raza divina, esperaba que su hija hubiera las fuerzas suficientes para defenderse de Hera, sin terminar encerrada en una vasija.

-1-

—¡Qian! ¡Qiaaaaan!

Apenas pudo escuchar una voz femenina llamarle a la lejanía, como si se encontrase bajo el agua. Todo su cuerpo ardía y mostraba signos de insolación, su piel enrojecida y con una que otra ampolla, la arena se pegaba a su cuerpo produciendo aún más ardor y picazón. Tal vez su compañero utilizó una técnica en él para convertir sus miembros y párpados en plomo, porque no podía ni abrir los ojos.

—Qian, despierta.-una mano pequeña se aferró a su brazo agitándolo de un lado a otro. El nombrado casi sintió su cerebro hecho papilla salir por su nariz— ¡Le está sangrando la nariz, mira lo que hiciste, Savvas! ¡Casi lo matas!

Nunca tuvo tantas ganas de gritar cuando, con esfuerzo, abrió los ojos. El fuerte sol del mediodía le cegó de inmediato obligándole a parpadear. Para cuando volvió a abrirlos, tres cabezas se cernían sobre él cubriéndolo de los brillantes rayos de Helios.

El primero de ellos estaba tan magullado y cubierto de mugre y sangre como él, de cabello castaño y rizado, raspones en su rostro de facciones angulosas y masculinas y de piel dorada, aún más que el tono de piel que lucían los soldados de origen griego. Los amplios y a la vez algo rasgados ojos marrones le observaban como quien aplastó a un insecto. Savvas de León Menor le había apalizado por completo.

No pudo ver el rostro de la segunda, ya que una máscara sin expresión alguna ocultaba los rasgos tras esta. Reconoció rápidamente a Janna de Corona Boreal por el cabello ondulado de un brillante castaño cobrizo.

El tercero fue quien le miró con más preocupación, Tetsuro de Dragón se apresuró a posar su mano sobre su rostro, dejando emanar su cosmos para curar la fractura de su nariz. Sus ojos rasgados al igual que los suyos indicaban la clara ascendencia oriental del joven caballero, hizo juego a su apariencia su piel blanquecina y cabello larguísimo, tan azabache como el cielo nocturno sin estrellas.

Paladeó el metálico sabor de la sangre en su lengua, su boca llenándose rápidamente del caliente líquido que se desviaba de su nariz a su garganta. Tosió escupiendo sangre, una amplia mano lo recogió por la espalda salvándole de ahogarse.

Qian de Pegaso yacía analizado en las arenas de El Coliseo, allá donde se fortalecían y entrenaban él y cada guerrero consagrado a la diosa de la sabiduría. Su compañero, Savvas, soltó una risita incómoda, que provocó que hasta la última célula de su cuerpo doliera. Por más de que resultara el ganador de la pelea Qian no había tenido reparos en forzarlo a morder el polvo con sus puños y patadas.

Aún algo confundido, el caballero de Pegaso se hincó sobre una de sus rodillas, observando todo a su alrededor. Sus amigos, la arena de combate, otros caballeros y soldados rasos y los espectadores en las tribunas, entre los que destacaba una en especial...

Con fuerzas sacadas de quién sabe dónde, se abalanzó contra el caballero de León Menor.

—¡Hiciste trampa, me atacaste por la espalda y eso es de cobardes!—gritó, su orgullo herido por haber perdido un combate frente a su maestro. Pegaso, experto en _pankration,_ se las arregló para voltear a su compañero y sentarse en su espalda, atrapando su pierna en una fuerte llave que le forzó a soltar un alarido.

— ¡En la guerra todo se vale! ¡Tus enemigos no tendrán en cuenta el honor a la hora de destrozarte!—el caballero de León se retorció como una lombriz, intentando liberarse del férreo agarre. Qian parecía tener más fuerzas que en el inicio de su entrenamiento—¡Vas a a quebrarme!

—¡Te arrancaré las piernas de ser necesario, hasta que admitas que fue suficiente!  
—¡Suéltame, idiota!  
—Ya hasta, Qian. Tu compañero ganó limpiamente el combate. No llames trampa a aprovechar tus distracciones.

Una voz profunda, pero a la vez juvenil, llamó la atención de los presentes, que detuvieron sus actividades para observar al imponente hombre que se alzaba entre ellos.

Alto, de hombros anchos, ojos tan claros como el agua y de fuertes bíceps. Su cabello, rizado y dorado como el oro, brillaba bajo el sol casi tan intensamente como la vestidura sagrada que recubría su cuerpo, haciéndole ver como un enviado por los mismos dioses. Sus puños se cerraban fuertemente sobre sus caderas, mientras a su espalda, la blanca capa caía hasta sus tobillos, inamovible por la ausencia de hasta un mínimo viento que llegase a refrescarlos. De inmediato el caballero de Pegaso soltó a su compañero, sentándose en la arena y cruzando los brazos en su pecho. Attis, su maestro y caballero de Leo, no pudo evitar soltar una risa por la pronta infantil actitud de Pegaso. Savvas, adolorido, se reincorporó sobre sus pies sacudiendo la arena de su ropa y su piel, agregándose al dúo Corona Boreal-Dragón que observaban al caballero de Élite como si fuera un Dios.

—Tú me lo enseñaste, Attis, un verdadero guerrero no debe atacar por la espalda...  
—Lo sé, Qian, pero a veces se requiere dejar de lado el honor y actuar inteligentemente. En un combate real ya estarías muerto.  
—Qian se ha vuelto muy fuerte bajo su tutoría, maestro Attis. Savvas y él son completamente capaces de luchar a la par.

—Qué tal, Janna, mi pequeño burrito alado de a poco se transforma en un semental.—El caballero de Leo miró con orgullo a su alumno, que más que un caballero, parecía un crío haciendo un berrinche. Sus palabras junto que se agachara a revolver los cabellos oscuros del mencionado, fueron las acciones detonantes a que el resto de los presentes estallaran en fuertes carcajadas. Janna, Savvas y Tetsuro reían desbocadamente, doblándose sobre sus abdómenes y soltando pequeñas lagrimillas.

Todas y cada una de las risas fueron acalladas cuando un fuerte cosmos invadió El Coliseo. Aquel llamado convocaba a todos y cada uno de los santos dorados al templo principal. La tensión aumentaba con el hecho de que fuera la energía de la diosa la que les convocara. Attis no se demoró ni un segundo en desaparecer tras una estela de polvo, dejando atrás a los confundidos santos de bronce.

-2-

En aquella sala, podía palparse el malestar general. Ni una buena mueca adornaba los trece rostros presentes, once vestidos de oro, los cuales estaban fijos en un improvisado _kline_ formado por bancas, una junto a la otra. Más precisamente, en el cuerpo que reposaba sobre el mueble, pálido, con sus labios y dedos tan amoratados que a simple vista, lucían como maquillaje. Athena mantuvo firmemente la vista en ella, aunque su corazón se contrajera de dolor y sus ojos estuvieran inundados en lágrimas

—Sage, cómo...

—Fue encontrada en las afueras del pueblo, princesa Athena. Las sanadoras del santuario confirmaron que se trata de un envenenamiento, pero no han podido identificar el tipo.

—Crees que.. ¿Se ha suicidado?

—No, no se suicidó.—una fuerte voz hizo eco en el templo, proviniendo de los caballeros vestidos de oro. Uno de entre los once dio un paso hacia el cuerpo, observando las facciones de la mujer. Lucía en paz, dormida, como si hubiera estado esperando su muerte en tranquilidad. Athena y cada uno de los presentes repararon en el caballero que portaba la armadura de Cáncer. Sus profundos ojos grises no se movieron ni un segundo del cadáver al continuar su explicación—. Luego del rastrillaje encontraron a su hermana menor colgada en el bosque con una carta admitiendo su culpa, pero no creo que le haya matado con un simple veneno. Señora... Su alma no se encontraba en la Colina Yomotsu.

Nada podía ocultar la consternación en el rostro de la joven diosa, quien acababa de perder a una de sus más leales y poderosas guerreras. Llevó su mano a la frente descubierta de la mujer, infundiendo su cosmos en ella en busca de una anormalidad, perturbación o algo que le llevara a descubrir el por qué de su defunción, la razón por la que Las Moiras hubieran cortado su hilo tan temprano, y el por qué su alma no se dirigía al Hades.

Una sola palabra surgió en su mente.

Aclis.

-3-

 _—_ _Deshazte de ella... Podemos huir juntos, pero deshazte de ella, no tardará en e_ _ncontrarnos..._

 _Se le cerró la garganta en un nudo tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía respirar. El cepillo con el que desenmarañaba sus hebras se detuvo, sus ojos buscaron a través del roído espejo al hombre que descansaba en la cama de paja. Allí, desnudo en todo su esplendor, le devolvió la mirada en su reflejo. Con tan solo una corta vista a su figura se le secó la boca. Jamás en su vida había visto a un hombre tan hermoso, gallardo, masculino. Cada músculo de su cuerpo resaltaba fuertemente, su rostro era tan atractivo como el de un rey. Íole tembló ligeramente en su silla._

 _—_ _No existe forma en que pueda hacerle daño, es un santo de Oro... La más fuerte de los doce, y yo nunca he combatido... Es mi hermana._

 _—_ _Íole, a ella no le importó ser tu hermana a la hora de buscarme, se ha reído de ti, te ha llamado desgracia, inútil._

 _Heracles no estaba dispuesto a ceder, ni aunque tuviera que mentir. Íole no debía saber que jamás en su vida había visto en persona a Megara de Géminis, contrario a lo que ella pensaba. Pobre niña. Se alzó, desnudo, hasta alcanzarla en su tocador. Como tantas veces hacía cada vez que buscaba convencerla de algo se hincó frente a ella en una rodilla, sujetando su mano. Los ojos negros de la adolescente se llenaron de lágrimas, la más difícil decisión frente a ella. Su hermana, quien tanto le había cuidado y protegido, quién trabajaba y lastimaba sus manos sólo para que ella tuviera comida, o él. Su amor, Heracles. Quien le había salvado de ser destajada por una pandilla de maleantes, el hombre que la hizo mujer, que le enseñó a amar y ser amada. Los grandes y profundos ojos verdes de Heracles brillaban como las estrellas del firmamento, tan intensos que Íole creyó, el hombre se inmiscuía en su alma._

 _Un leve asentimiento con la cabeza fue suficiente confirmación para él. Corrió hacia sus vestiduras buscando en el bolsillo de su viejo pantalón un saco de tela, al que cogió apenas con las puntas de sus dedos. Balanceó el pequeño objeto frente al rostro de Íole._

 _—_ _Aquí adentro hay un preparado de hierbas especial, es venenoso, así que ten cuidado... Invítala a pasear y pon esto en su té, morirá en un instante y sin dolor._

 _No pudo evitar estallar en llanto. El sólo pensar en acabar con la vida de su amada hermana provocaba que le dolieran hasta los huesos. Su amante le abrazó fuertemente susurrando palabras de amor y promesas de una vida juntos, una vida que podía ser truncada por la ira de Megara. Aún recordaba el dolor en su corazón cuando su amado le confesó que mantenía, paralelamente, una relación con la mayor._

 _Íole no permitiría que nada ni nadie le quitara a su amado. Ni su hermana._

* * *

No sé cuanto ha pasado. Años, siglos hasta que pude sentarme a escribir. Here we go again, espero lo disfruten. Pronto el extra que prometí con la información de los personajes que aparecieron e irán apareciendo con el tiempo.


	3. Veneno

**III-Acuario**

-1-

Lo notó en cada célula de su cuerpo. Sentía cómo se incendiaba de a poco, como si su mismísima alma entrara en combustión carbonizándose con cada agonizante segundo que pasaba. Su garganta se encontraba completamente cerrada prohibiéndole el paso al vital oxígeno. Su diestra se envolvió en su cuello mientras sostenía su peso en su antebrazo tembloroso sobre la mesa, jadeando desesperada en busca de que sus pulmones se expandieran.

Desde muy pequeña había oído cosas sobre tener un hermano gemelo. Que podían comunicarse mentalmente, o que de una u otra forma, lograban sentir lo mismo que su par. Mientras crecían, ambas se dieron cuenta de que aquello era verdad. Luego de las cansadas tardes de entrenamiento, podían sentir el agotamiento de la otra aunque sus doloridos cuerpos se encontraran a kilómetros de distancia, al igual que sus estados anímicos.

Deyanira lo supo al instante. No padecía un episodio de intoxicación ni una enfermedad. Tampoco su alma estaba quemándose gracias a dioses aburridos.

Estaba sufriendo el martirio de su gemela. Megara gritaba por ayuda en su mente, desesperada y desconsolada. Y ella sentía cada gota de dolor en el cuerpo, mente y alma de su hermana.

¿Quién rayos podría ensañarse así con Megara? ¿Quién la odiaría tanto a tal punto de torturarla sin compasión? Deyanira era completamente consciente que su hermana poseía enemigos y era una amenaza para cualquiera que se atreviera a levantar la mano contra ella, quién ostentaba el título de el Santo más poderoso entre las filas de Athena.

Tosió violentamente mientras su rostro se enrojecía por la falta de aire y el esfuerzo que hacía para a duras penas, respirar. Deyanira se tambaleó en su lugar perdiendo el equilibrio y pronto se vio de rodillas en el suelo, encorvada sobre sí misma ¿Le estaban asfixiando? ¿Tal vez una puñalada? ¿Quemadura? No, veneno. Sus manos y pies hormigueaban y aunque su glotis no estaba inflamada se sentía como tal.

Debía ayudarla. Su hermana la necesitaba. Aún con sus ocupaciones, Megara siempre estaba allí, tendiendo su mano, ayudándole a mejorar y velando por ella y la pequeña Íole. No dejaría que la luz de su hermana mayor se apagara, no mientras ella pudiera evitarlo.

—Otra dimensión. Otra dimensión. Otra... dimensión.

Su mente carente de oxígeno no lograba ejecutar los principios de aquella técnica que le transportaría hacia Meg ¡Maldición! ¡Ni siquiera podía utilizar su cosmos! Levantarse no era opción pues no sentía las piernas, lánguidas y adormecidas en el suelo y sin responder a los impulsos nerviosos de su desesperado cerebro. Consiguió arrastrarse unos metros por el suelo de la casucha que compartía con su hermana menor antes de que sus brazos la traicionaran y su rostro se estampara contra el suelo polvoso.

Deyanira gruñó de pura frustración. No podía sentir la vibración de las dimensiones, no podía pensar con claridad ¡Ni siquiera podía moverse mientras su hermana estaba en algún lugar a punto de perder su vida!

Lágrimas amargas mojaron sus mejillas sucias por el polvo del suelo, y probó la tierra en su boca antes de sumirse por completo en la inconsciencia.

-2-

Megara de Géminis fue declarada muerta esa misma tarde bajo la presencia de la diosa Athena, el patriarca Sage, dos vestales y la Orden de Caballeros Dorados, una vez doce, ahora once. Las doncellas del santuario se encargaron de lavar su cuerpo, perfumarlo con sal de mar y esencia de azahar y purificarlo con tomillo, laurel, mirra, romero y lavanda ardiendo en un pequeño incensario dorado. La vistieron con un kitón blanco de lino y un himatión de seda finísimo, bordado con hilos de oro, cortesía de la mismísima diosa. Sobre su hombro y pecho descansaba la larga cabellera oscura eternamente trenzada. Aunque su palidez delataba el estado mortuorio, sus labios resaltaban en escarlata brillante, en busca de ocultar el tono violeta de estos. Era una verdadera pena ver tan bonito rostro por primera vez en tal situación, pensó Attis de Leo, mientras observaba a la exarconte de Géminis descansar en el ataúd de madera.

El joven cuerpo residía en el recinto del Patriarca, en un ataúd ubicado sobre la larga alfombra roja, presente para quien deseara presentar sus respetos y oraciones. Athena se mantenía en el elaborado trono, su rostro reflejando el dolor por la pérdida. En primera fila, quienes habían sido sus once compañeros vestían las armaduras de oro, guardando su cadáver como si fuesen guardaespaldas. Cinco de un lado, seis del otro. Tras ellos se formaban el resto de la orden, caballeros de plata y bronce, completamente consternados por el fallecimiento repentino de la amazona. No se les había informado acerca del motivo de su defunción, tan sólo fueron llamados por Sage, anunciando que el funeral de Megara de Géminis se llevaría a cabo aquella tarde, seguido de su entierro antes de caer el atardecer.

Sage suspiró, formulando en su mente qué decir. Megara había llegado al Santuario siendo una niña flacucha de nueve años, con grandes ojos tan negros como la misma noche y el cabello azabache volcándose sobre sus hombros. Entrenó hasta tener sus puños sangrantes, desfallecer agotada en la arena y no dejar en pie a ningún adversario y más temprano que tarde le llamaron promesa. En un mundo lleno de hombres, Megara sobresalió como la mejor, convirtiéndose a sus cortos dieciocho años en parte del escalón más alto en el Ejército.

Patriarca derivaba de padre. Y no podía evitar encariñarse con sus caballeros, a los cuales veía crecer desde retoños hasta convertirse en fieros guerreros. Sabía que en un mundo como el suyo las muertes eran inevitables, pero perder a un hijo dolía.

Athena sollozó lastimosamente llevándose una mirada por parte de cada soldado presente. Por más de que tratara de no llorar y mostrarse fuerte, todavía era una niña obligada a crecer rápidamente. Sage posó su callosa mano sobre el hombro pequeño, apretándolo en busca de confort.

—El día de hoy es lamentable para nuestro Ejército. Hemos perdido a una guerrera, compañera y amiga. Megara de Géminis.—se aclaró la garganta, sus cansados ojos mirando fijamente a la joven—. En extrañas circunstancias. Megara fue encontrada muerta en las afueras del pueblo con señales de envenenamiento.

—¿No sabemos quién fue?—indagó el Caballero de Escorpio. El Patriarca elevó una de sus manos enseñando su palma.

—Su hermana menor, Íole, fue encontrada horas después colgada de un árbol y con una nota confesando su culpa, mas el veneno es de orígen divino. Una jovencita como ella no podría haberlo obtenido sola.  
—No estamos seguros de quién fue, pero tenemos las razones suficientes para pensar que se aproxima una nueva Guerra Santa... las estrellas hablan.

-3-

Athena dio una última mirada a la tumba recién cubierta. Por el imprevisto todavía no lucía la piedra memorial con su nombre pero el frescor de la tierra húmeda y las flores sobre ésta eran un fácil indicio de que allí reposaba un nuevo difunto. Megara había sido su compañera de alguna que otra merienda y su guardaespaldas predilecta para sus paseos por el pueblo o el Santuario. Más allá de su característica seriedad no era difícil conversar con ella. Era una mujer culta e inteligente, conocía de historia, política, filosofía y astronomía, además de leer y escribir.

De verdad lamentaba en lo más profundo de su corazón no volver a verle. La muerte de Megara era un enorme golpe tanto para ella como para la orden. Un caballero tan poderoso aparecía una sola vez en generaciones.

Decidida a resolver el por qué de su muerte, abandonó el camposanto con Niké sujeta en su mano derecha y el largo vestido blanco ondeando a cada paso que daba. No se le permitía estar sola por demasiado tiempo, así que sabía que su escolta, Alessandro de Sagitario, le esperaba en camino a los Templos. El Santo respetaba su decisión de tener espacio y llorar a solas la pérdida.

Luego de caminar por un par de minutos se encontró con la imponente figura de Sagitario. Las alas se mantenían plegadas a sus espaldas en lugar de abrirse en toda su magnificencia. Clío consideraba un placer ver la majestuosa armadura resaltar esplendorosa entre el resto de las doce.

Al verla, Alessandro hizo una corta reverencia a la que correspondió con un asentimiento y una triste sonrisa. El caballero le siguió un par de pasos atrás, escoltándola en silencio. No tenía mucho qué decir, su voz sonaría temblorosa y dolida. No podía permitirse la debilidad con una posible guerra golpeando a su puerta.

Sagitario le comprendía. Mantuvo su silencio respetuosamente tan solo resignándose a acompañar el largo ascenso que les esperaba. Sabía que Athena podría invocarse a sí misma en la cima de Las Doce Casas, pero la diosa prefería ascender a pie y visitar a sus caballeros. Para ella era importante saber cómo estaban, qué tal se sentían y si mantenían el orden.

Se encontró con Aries vacía, a lo lejos, un golpeteo de martillo contra el metal. En un par de semanas se entregarían un par de armaduras y Siráh de Aries se encargaba de repararlas. Decidió no interrumpirla, sin anunciarse y dirigiéndose directamente a la segunda casa.

Asterión de Tauro le saludó de brazos cruzados, su cálido cosmos reconfortándola. Asterión siempre era cálido y simpático, con una amplia sonrisa en su joven rostro.

Géminis le recibió fría, la armadura de los gemelos ensamblada en el altar. Olía a inciensos y vinagre producto de la purificación, y la garganta se le apretó al sentir a Géminis lamentarse. La energía de su antigua portadora aún resonaba en ella.

En la cuarta casa, no había señales del Caballero de Cáncer. Su ausencia no evitó que la piel se le erizara como cada vez que pasaba por allí.

En Leo, los fuertes ronquidos de Attis le hicieron soltar una corta risa.

Aún siendo una deidad, la presencia en la casa de Virgo le abrumaba. Se encontraba sumida en un espeso humo de incienso, no de una esencia aromática, si no de aquellas tan densas que no te permitían más que sentarte a meditar.

Cercano a la pared del fondo y sobre una alfombra de insíntrecos diseños, reposaba en posición de loto y con sus ojos cerrados el caballero más joven de los doce portadores dorados. Todavía siendo delgado y no muy alto, Indra de Virgo imponía tanto como un dios, con su sabiduría y grandeza cósmica. Sus facciones redondeadas y delicadas como las de un niño pasando a la adultez con sus cortos diecisiete años, y el larguísimo cabello castaño que se enrollaba en el suelo, acrecentaban el retorcijón de nerviosismo que el Caballero le provocaba.

Sintiendo su turbación, Indra le envolvió con su cosmos cálido y dorado, tan suave como un abrazo ¿Qué diría su padre de verla intimidada por un humano?

El resto de su ascenso fue calmo, entre respetuosos saludos, pocas palabras y más casas vacías. Alessandro le acompañó hasta sus aposentos antes de despedirse y regresar a la novena casa. El reloj de Meridia apenas ardía en Aries, indicando la una de la mañana. De seguro Sage se encontraría enloquecido por su ausencia tan prolongada.

-4-

 _Decir que tenía miedo era poco. Temblaba. Sentía que en cualquier segundo volcaría los escasos alimentos que su estómago enfermo de nervios le había permitido._  
 _Arrancó con sus puños un diente de león. Se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo, cercano a la zona de árboles frutales en el bosque, esperando a su hermana mayor junto a una cesta repleta de comida y una manta. Megara solía llevar una dieta estricta dentro de El Santuario, por lo que cada vez que le visitaba, comía como si no hubiera un mañana. Íole disfrutaba de verla saborear su tarta de melocotones cubierta de dulce miel._

 _El tiempo en que la esperó estuvo a punto de echarse a correr. Su mente se debatía una y otra vez si debía hacerlo, y cuando decidía que no, que aquello era un error, la celestial voz de Heracles murmuraba a sus oídos "hazlo". Recordaba con horror las palabras de su amante confesándole sus encuentros a escondidas con su propia hermana. Los celos y el dolor infestaban por completo su joven cuerpo, llenándola de odio a su hermana._

 _Escuchó sus pasos crujir en la hierba y las hojas caídas y levantó la vista hacia ella. Megara no llevaba puesta la armadura ni su máscara, vestía una simple túnica color azafrán con un himatión rojo oscuro envolviéndola. Su trenza colgaba lisa en su hombro izquierdo, larga hasta la cintura._

 _Meg le sonrió con cariño, su fría mirada transformada en aquella calidez que sólo sus hermanas tenían la suerte de apreciar. Con elegancia se sentó frente a ella en la manta, e Íole le admiró. Su hermana mayor era una mujer preciosa con su lacio cabello trenzado, sus ojos rasgados, los labios llenos y naturalmente sonrosados, de nariz pequeña y respingada, pómulos altos, su piel blanca y lozana y el lunar bajo su labio que resaltaba aún más su belleza. Ella no se comparaba a la mayor. Lucía marcas del juvenil acné, donde Meg era puras curvas y músculo magro, Íole aún se veía flacucha y poco desarrollada. Ni hablar de su cabello algo erizado y su piel quemada por el sol griego. Megara tenía suerte de pasársela dentro de su templo._

 _Entendía por completo el por qué su amado Heracles le había escogido. Megara era una mujer adulta, fuerte y agraciada. Aunque estuviera acercándose a los treinta años lucía una belleza madura pero a la vez, juvenil._

 _Íole todavía era una niña. Ni siquiera se parecía a sus hermanas, dotadas por Apolo y Afrodita con cada don que les representaba._

 _—_ _Íole, buenas tardes, hermana._ — _saludó dulcemente. Si de algo estaba segura, era del cariño que Meg sentía por ella._

 _—_ _Meg... buenas tardes._ — _respondió, algo encorvada sobre sí misma. De inmediato le ofreció un trozo de su amada tarta de melocotones, mientras la mayor le contaba sobre sus aventuras y batallas como caballero de Athena._

 _Fingió prestarle atención mas no escuchó ni una sola de las palabras salidas de su boca. Su mente divagaba ¿De verdad Megara sería capaz de hacerle eso? ¿De apropiarse del amor de su vida como una cruel mujerzuela?_

 _Sí. No. Sí. No. Meg la amaba. Sí. Heracles describió hasta la cicatriz en sus caderas producto de una batalla. No. Megara era su hermana. Sí. Confiaba en su amado como en nadie más._

 _Sí._  
 _Sí._

 _Vio la oportunidad perfecta cuando Megara sacó de la cesta la vasija cálida que adentro contenía té. Sirvió la infusión en dos vasos de arcilla, ofreciéndole uno a su hermana mayor. Los nervios la invadieron tan fuerte como un puñetazo en el estómago. Era ahora o nunca._

 _-¿Estás bien?-notando su nerviosismo, Meg arqueó una ceja. Íole observó rápidamente a su alrededor, notando a un par de metros un alto limonero._

 _—_ _Limón... quiero limón para mi té._ — _logró balbucear, su índice señalando la planta tras su hermana mayor. Dándole una última mirada extrañada, asintió y fue a por la fruta._

 _Cinco segundos le bastaron para colocar el veneno en el vaso de su hermana, guardando el frasco nuevamente en los bolsillos de su vestido. Sus manos temblorosas apenas fueron capaces de cumplir con la misión sin derramar la pócima._

 _Un sólo trago fue suficiente para que hiciera efecto. Lo que comenzó por un hormigueo en sus labios se extendió a su boca y finalmente, su garganta se inflamó. Comenzó a jadear, enrojeciéndose. Con su vista desenfocada miró a su hermana, que le devolvía la mirada presa del pánico con sus ojos abiertos grandemente y cubriéndose los labios con las manos ¿Por qué no le ayudaba?_

 _Su cuerpo ardió desde dentro. Sus huesos parecían acero al rojo vivo, sus órganos se sentían como líquido burbujeando. Se retorció sobre la manta, demasiado asfixiada como para siquiera gritar._

 _—_ _¡Lo siento, lo siento tanto, Megara!_ — _lloriqueó Íole, sentada sobre sus glúteos, arrastrándose lejos de ella sin siquiera tomar la canasta. Ahí mismo lo comprendió. No podía hablar, pero su mirada lo decía todo._

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Íole se quedó llorando por lo que parecieron horas con su espalda apoyada contra un tronco mientras observaba el cuerpo pálido de su hermana mayor. No sentía alivio, sino un creciente dolor y arrepentimiento._

 _—_ _Así que esta es Megara de Géminis... De verdad era una mujer muy hermosa._ — _la voz tan conocida la reincorporó de un brinco. En una gruesa rama, Heracles se recostaba con ambos brazos bajo su cabeza a modo de almohada, admirando a su hermana mayor con una sonrisa_ —. _Qué tristeza no haberme encontrado con ella en lugar de ti._

 _—_ _¿C-cómo dices?_ — _murmuró confusa. Heracles bajó de aquel árbol de un salto aterrizando en sus pies tan elegante como un gato. Su grande manaza le despeinó los cabellos._

 _—_ _¿En serio te creíste el cuento de tener sexo con tu hermana? Los humanos son tan tontos..._ — _el hombre negó con la cabeza, sus rizos rubios agitándose de lado a lado. La expresión de Íole cambió rápidamente a una de horror al comprender sus palabras. Había asesinado a su hermana sin razón._

 _—_ _¡Me mentiste! ¡Asesinaste a mi hermana!_ — _gritó temblorosa, gruesas lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro. El dolor ardía profundo en su corazón roto._

 _—_ _Tú la asesinaste, dulzura. Gracias por facilitar mi trabajo._

 _Con un destello dorado, Heracles desapareció dejándola sola con su dolor y culpa. No alcanzó a verla vomitar en el césped._

 _Ciertamente, tampoco alcanzó a verla colgando por el cuello de un árbol, desde su cinturón_.


	4. Revelaciones

IV-Piscis

-1-

Clío cruzó sus piernas con el largo vestido blanco derramándose de ellas sobre el lujoso sillón de mármol y marfil en el que estaba sentada. Su vista se mantuvo en sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, tan encogida sobre sí misma que Sage se olvidó por unos minutos que era la diosa de la guerra; frente a él se encontraba una niña nerviosa, triste, agobiada por sus emociones. El Patriarca suspiró. No le agradaba para nada la idea que la joven diosa proponía, mas sabía que era necesario. Necesitaban llegar al fondo de esto, se lo debían a Megara.

La joven suspiró profundamente. No conocía en persona a aquella bruja que habitaba en las tinieblas, mas Athena en su interior sí. Y la deidad en su interior no tardó en hacerle saber el peligro que suponía traerla a El Santuario, agitándose en su interior a tal punto que a Clio le costó mantenerla a raya.

Mentalmente contó hasta tres, estaba lista. Sus ojos, renovados con una firme seguridad, observaron al Patriarca, quién se mantenía con cautela a un par de metros de ella. Entonces, su cosmos divino se elevó. Se vio rodeada de una luz dorada; el cosmos milenario de la diosa de la guerra, ardiendo como Sage sólo había visto casi cien años atrás.

—Aclis... Aclis ¡Yo te ordeno que te presentes frente a mi.—reclamó, la voz que normalmente fluía con dulzura y suavidad ahora se oía estridente, digna de semejante guerrera que residía en su interior. Su cosmos fluctuaba tan intensamente que sus largos cabellos y el fino vestido de seda ondeaban con la onda expansiva de su energía.

—¡Aclis! ¡Athena te ordena que te presentes aquí mismo!

Nada. Ni un sólo indicio de la persona a la que llamaba. Todo su cuerpo temblaba por el esfuerzo y la cabeza le dolía, pero nadie podría alejarla de tal punto de concentración. Sage estaba seguro de que todo El Santuario se encontraría completamente enloquecido por el repentino estallido por parte de su señora, por lo que había enviado a Alessandro y Felipe a tranquilizar a los soldados. Athena tenía un asunto qué resolver y el resto de la Élite Dorada le esperaba tras la puerta sellada a cal y canto.

Cuando creyó que fracasaría de forma definitiva, la habitación se oscureció, llenándose de un intenso aroma a azufre y carne podrida, la temperatura descendiendo tantos grados que la piel de Sage se erizó. Athena hizo su cosmos menguar hasta que se transformó en una tenue luz que los iluminaba a ambos y a una tercera figura que se materializaba de a poco frente a ellos, en una densa nube de humo que olía a muerte.

Athena creyó estar en el mismísimo Hades con tan sólo su presencia. Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente, impactados por el terror que la presencia de la temible Aclis generaba en su parte humana.

A unos cinco metros de ella, se encontraba de pie una figura casi fantasmagórica, completamente cubierta de la cabeza a los pies por una larga túnica negra y una capucha que cubría su cabello desgreñado y entrecano. Las manos de la mujer se encontraban en su rostro; específicamente, cubriendo sus ojos, allí donde la túnica resbalaba por la posición, dejaba ver unos brazos y manos huesudos, tan delgados y pálidos que parecían los de un esqueleto. De repente una voz profunda y agresiva como el bramido de una bestia rompió el repentino silencio.

—¿Qué es lo que solicitas tan urgentemente de mi para sacarme de las tinieblas y traerme a tu palacio, Athena?-preguntó, sin dejar de cubrirse las manos avanzó hasta ubicarse a unos pasos de la diosa.

—Una de mis Caballeros ha sido asesinado por tu veneno, Aclis, diosa del sufrimiento. Aniquilaste hasta su alma misma, pues esta no pasó por Yomotsu.

Obviando que la mitad de su rostro se encontrara cubierto, Aclis parecía pensativa, con sus labios resecos apretados en una fina línea y su rostro dirigido al suelo.

—Lo recuerdo... Hace un par de semanas se me ha solicitado un veneno que consumiera hasta el alma misma de quién lo probara. Tan sólo una gota es suficiente para la tragedia... Destruiría hasta a los mismísimos dioses.  
—Dime quién ha sido. Megara de Géminis fue envenenada por su hermana, una simple humana. Es imposible que consiguiera algo así por sí sola.  
—¿Por qué debería decírtelo? Niña insolente...—las palabras de la mujer resonaron fuertemente, a la par de su cosmoenergía envolviéndola en un halo púrpura, casi negruzco, mientras la neblina se volvía más y más densa. Athena respondió elevando el propio disipando la neblina que le dificultaba a Sage respirar.  
—Has interrumpido en terrenos que no te pertenecen, Aclis. Tu sola irrupción es suficiente para considerar un castigo hacia ti. No temo interceder con Nix para obtener respuestas.

La diosa oscura frunció su gesto. Su madre no estaría contenta de saber que el orden que tanto apreciaba tambaleaba por una travesura de otra deidad. No deseaba un castigo por su parte, y la idea de Nix furiosa le turbaba hasta a ella misma. Reacia a responder, hizo una larga pausa que Athena y Sage sintieron como una hora.

—Ha venido a mi un hombre en busca de un veneno que consumiera hasta el alma misma. Aquel hombre hijo de Zeus que consiguió hacerse con la victoria y llamarse el héroe de Tebas...

Athena y Sage lo comprendieron. Nadie más podía responder a tal descripción, además de Heracles.

-2-

—Todo listo, mi señora.

Heracles pronunció, hincado sobre una de sus rodillas, su cabeza de rizos rubios coronada con laureles inclinada a modo de reverencia. La esplendorosa mujer ni siquiera volteó a mirarle manteniendo la azul mirada más allá de los ventanales de sus aposentos. A falta de respuesta, el héroe enarcó una de sus espesas cejas.

De espaldas al hombre nombrado en su honor, Hera se erguía esplendorosa, envuelta en un vestido de fina seda roja transparente bordada en oro; su cuerpo podía verse a la perfección bajo el lujoso tejido. Su cabello rubio se recogía en su nuca, un par de rizos tan dorados como el hilo de su atuendo con pequeñas cuentas de oro y piedras preciosas entrelazadas entre sus hebras. La diosa acarició la superficie marmórea del alféizar, haciendo de cuenta que no había escuchado al insolente hijo de su esposo. No le hacía falta mirarle para saber que en su rostro sincelado mantenía una expresión de fastidio ¡Quién se atreviera a faltarle así el respeto!

El héroe, impaciente, se puso de pie y caminó en dirección a la deidad, a paso vago y algo arrastrado. Pocas veces se permitía verse así de desenfadado, sin mantener su apariencia del que llevó la victoria en sus manos. Hera, fastidiada, por fin volteó a él, mas sus cejas algo constreñidas poco duraron de aquella manera al recordar que, efectivamente, el trabajo ordenado a Heracles había resultado exitoso. Por más de que no fuera de su pleno agrado, era de su absoluto conocimiento que _Heracles_ nunca fallaba.

Con una sonrisa de pura satisfacción, elevó su brazo hacia su masculino rostro, con una delicadeza propia de la reina del cielo. Acarició lento su mejilla suave, y Heracles por unos segundos creyó ver una chispa de cariño en los zafiros azules impropios... Patrañas, claramente.

—Bien hecho, Heracles. Ahora, desaparece de mis aposentos.

El susodicho dió un paso hacia atrás conteniéndose de arrancar la mano femenina de un zape. No fuera que Hera le cayera de chismosa a su padre con sus lloriqueos y quejas; "Heracles se puso agresivo conmigo, ñiñiñi", escuchó en su mente, en un claro tono femenino–o de un masculino fingiendo sonar a mujer–. Un tono similar al que usaba aquella humana, Íole, a la que había tenido la desdicha de seducir.

Podría jurar por todas sus contiendas, que la diosa madre le había otorgado aquella misión como uno de sus tantos castigos por simplemente existir. Hera solía desquitar las andanzas de su marido en los propios hijos del rey del Olimpo, quienes fueran inocentes de las travesuras de su progenitor. Y aún siendo el preferido de su galante padre, no se salvaba de los tramuyos y venganzas de la siempre molesta mujer.

De verdad, Hera aguantó sus buenas carcajadas viéndole fingir un enamoramiento hacia la hermana de la arconte de Géminis. La niña resultaba tan desagradable que sentía un poco de pena por ella. Pero tal, Afrodita no podía bendecir a cada ser humano en el mundo. Algunos nacían entre las estrellas y otros estrellados.

Con ese pensamiento, la diosa se carcajeó en su lugar frente a la vista de Heracles, quién la observaba como si estuviera loca de atar. Qué bien sabía la victoria.

-3-

Eran guerreros, parte de un ejército. Cada uno de ellos debería estar acostumbrado a perder compañeros y a no tenerle miedo a la muerte. Esa era su labor como soldados, entregar la vida por una causa en común: su diosa, y mantener la paz en el mundo aunque fuera por un poco más de tiempo.

Pero era poco frecuente que un caballero tan poderoso como Megara falleciera, mucho más en esas condiciones. Megara había sido parte de la más alta estirpe en el ejército. Eficiente, fuerte, inteligente, valiente y capaz. Desde el momento en que Géminis le escogió como su portadora, la casa de Géminis resultaba infranqueable.

Tal vez, por esa razón su muerte se sentía como un golpe durísimo. Más aún tras el mal augurio de que una nueva Guerra Santa se acercaba. Fuese quien fuese su enemigo, descubrió eficientemente dónde atacar. De forma directa a uno de los pilares en la estructura que llamaban Santuario, al más robusto de ellos.

Como pocas veces, Janna de Corona Boreal se encontraba sola, descendiendo por las Doce Casas sin compañía alguna. Con todo el ajetreo que significó la despedida de Megara, estaba segura que el descenso del ejército por los templos parecería más que disciplinados militares, una avalancha de bueyes salvajes. En El Santuario nadie tenía tiempo para perder y tras la lamentable pérdida, cada uno debía regresar a sus puestos.  
La portadora de Corona Boreal prefería la calma antes que todo el ajetreo. Estaba acostumbrada a convivir con personas tan escandalosas como Savvas y Qian y hasta podía decir que le daban un poco de diversión a su vida, pero aún así, disfrutaba de los calmos momentos de paz que rara vez conseguía. Esperar a que todo el mundo descendiera para recién hacerlo ella calificaba como uno de ellos.

Tras abandonar Piscis, Acuario la recibió tan helada como siempre y en un silencio tan sepulcral que juró, podría escuchar el eco de sus propios pensamientos. El pedestal desprovisto de su armadura y el frío cosmos latente en las profundidades de la casa le anunciaban lo que ya sabía, que su dueño se encontraba dentro.

Janna no sabía qué pensar con respecto a los Caballeros Dorados. Cada uno de los soldados del ejército ateniense compartía la vivencia de entrenar desde muy corta edad, su destino sellado por las estrellas. Todos fueron forzados a crecer demasiado rápido. Por eso, ella creía que los caballeros no eran más que niños con poderes inmensos, lo que les hacía más peligrosos.

Muchos de ellos, para exageración, parecían una tragedia griega andante, con su pesimismo, sus caras largas y sus auras de "odio al mundo y el mundo me odia a mi, pero como soy superfuerte me lo como con patatas".

El ejemplo perfecto era Cédric de Acuario, quién había somatizado a la perfección con el elemento que manejaba. La chica le conocía desde su más tierna infancia, cuando con apenas cuatro años, Johan de Acuario le rescató de morir en una helada que arrasó con su familia y su pueblo natal, Flam. Percibiendo el cosmos en su interior, no dudó en llevarla consigo. Janna recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer la admiración que sentía mientras, arrebullada en una gruesa capa de lanilla de cordero, sus grandes ojos le observaban caminar en la interperie con nada más que su dorada armadura y el fulgor de su cosmos manteniendo cálidos a ambos y dotando de un brillo especial a la ya deslumbrante vestidura de Acuario.

Cuando llegaron a la vieja casucha en un lugar que el caballero llamó Isla Yarok, les esperaba dentro un niño. Parecía más grande que ella, y lucía flacucho y desgarbado, mirándola siempre en silencio con sus grandes ojos color musgo. El maestro le había presentado como Cédric, su estudiante. Tenía diez años y también le había encontrado huyendo de un pueblo asediado por las guerras civiles en Britania.

Entrenaron juntos durante mucho tiempo. Ella a un ritmo regular, aprendiendo a su propio ritmo y con sus dificultades a superar. Le había costado horrores acostumbrarse al cruel invierno siberiano y manejar las moléculas de la materia para convertirlas en frío, además de educarse en disciplinas como griego, latín e inglés, matemáticas, astronomía, física y química. Mientras tanto, Cédric avanzaba en su formación a velocidades vertiginosas. Las estrellas lo bendijeron con talento y eficacia y pronto fue aclamado como un prodigio, y cuando ella obtuvo su armadura a los trece años, él ya llevaba cuatro siendo el Santo de Oro de Acuario.

Pocas eran las veces en las que Acuario se dejaba ver. Protegía su templo desde las sombras, taciturno y silencioso como siempre había sido. La única señal de que el guardián se encontraba en su templo era la gélida y helada sensación que emergía desde los interiores de este. Y como de forma exclusiva, el crugir del oro rompió con el eterno silencio del onceavo templo y Janna giró la cabeza hacia donde provenían los pasos. Cédric de Acuario caminaba hacia ella con un andar tan elegante que parecía estar flotando envuelto en las vestimentas de su constelación.

Quién alguna vez había sido un niño con el que compartía las abrigadas mantas durante el invierno, hoy en día era un imponente hombre de veintidós años. Superaba el metro ochenta, y aunque no era demasiado musculoso, su cuerpo lucía tonificado bajo la armadura abrazándose a sus muslos y brazos fuertes. Cédric llevaba el fino y lacio cabello suelto decorado con algunas trenzas y cuentas de oro y madera tallada típicas de su pueblo. La tiara de Acuario se perdía entre sus rubísimos cabellos casi blancos, distintos a los cobrizos de ella.

La portadora de Corona Boreal observó su rostro, de facciones masculinas y angulosas, tal vez demasiado marcadas y severas para su edad, pero de un atractivo avasallante, manteniendo los ojos cubiertos de su máscara en los verdeoscuros de él. No poseía un porte galante y clásico como Attis de Leo o Asterión de Tauro, quienes seducían con sus radiantes sonrisas y pieles besadas por el sol. Cédric de Acuario contaba con un atractivo serio, elegante como un príncipe, tan característico de un celta en todo su linaje.

Cédric batió sus pestañas rubias en un parpadeo, Janna elevó su mano hacia su propio rostro y...

Se quitó la máscara.

El hombre frunció el entrecejo ante el gesto de confianza de su compañera de armas. No se sentía cómodo con aquello y usualmente solía evitarla para no pasar por lo que ella había impuesto como ritual cada vez que se encontraban, bajo el argumento de su crianza a la par. Él ya conocía su rostro bajo el hierro desde antes de aprender a escribir. Se habían criado como hermanos, siempre a la par, cuidando silenciosamente del otro y respaldándose entre sí. Cédric aún recordaba las heladas temporadas en Yarok, cuando no les quedaba otra opción además de acurrucarse juntos bajo las pesadas frazadas y pieles que su maestro les ofrecía, calentándose con un tímido fuego que apenas lograba sobrevivir al invierno.

La diferencia radicaba en que ya no se encontraban entrenando en Siberia, sino cumpliendo su labor como caballeros en Grecia. Y Janna ya no era una niña pequeña de mejillas regordetas y enrojecidas, sino una mujer con una belleza exorbitante. Belleza que no dudaba en exponer ante él, y la amazona no mostraba intención de querer matarlo.

—Corona Boreal, ponte tu máscara.

La aludida le miró con sus grandes ojos enmarcados por largas pestañas y una línea de kohl negro que les otorgaba un aspecto más rasgado y expresivo. Acuario se preguntó la razón por la cual su compañera llevaba maquillaje bajo la máscara. Nadie podría verlo. Y como quién comete una travesura, la amazona de Corona Boreal juntó sus brazos tras su espalda, sujetando la máscara fría en sus dedos.

—Me has visto la cara más que mis propios padres, Cédric de Acuario.—argumentó manteniendo una expresión solemne en sus facciones. Él no se amedrentó a pesar de su incomodidad y le sostuvo la mirada, desplazándose por su rostro. Si no fallaba, le había visto sin máscara por última vez hace poco más de un año. Janna lucía más adulta ahora—. Que seamos Santos de Athena y exista una jerarquía entre nosotros no significa que nuestro pasado deba ser invalid...  
—Que seamos Santos de Athena y exista una jerarquía entre nosotros nos condiciona, Janna de Corona Boreal. Te condiciona a seguir una ley respecto a la máscara que oculta tu rostro.—interrumpió de una manera tan gélida y severa que casi hizo temblar a la contraria.

Era consciente más que nadie de la ley referente a ocultar su rostro. Al igual que muchas amazonas, la consideraba innecesaria e injusta. Todas podían demostrar su valor y fuerza estuviera su cara visible o no. También creía innecesaria la pena o castigo a considerar por enseñar lo que se ocultaba bajo las facciones labradas en el hierro.

Matar o amar.

—Es la última vez que te repetiré lo mismo, Janna. No vuelvas a quitarte la máscara frente a mí si no vas a asumir las consecuencias de tus actos.

Janna sabía que era una locura siquiera considerar asesinarlo. Ni en un millón de años podría superar la fuerza y el talento de Cédric. Ella misma había sido testigo de sus capacidades desde temprana edad.

Decidido a regresar a sus aposentos, Cédric giró sobre sus talones y regresó en sus pasos sin dirigirle una última mirada a la amazona. Sin embargo, se detuvo por unos segundos antes de continuar su regreso.

—Si quitarte esa máscara ante mi significa entregarme tu vida, cuando tu cobardía desaparezca estaré esperando para tomarla con mis propias manos.

Sentenció, desapareciendo por fin entre el vaho helado de su propio cosmos. Janna tan solo le observó, apretando la máscara que le condenaba entre los dedos. Si tan sólo Cédric supiera que ella ya había tomado su decisión... Pero no era correcto. No el momento adecuado, no la persona adecuada.


End file.
